First Christmas
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Sequel to "Last Christmas." Its the first Christmas Naruto and Hinata are spending together since he gave her his gift. All they want is a smooth holiday without Sakura ruining it. CONTAINS MINOR YAOI SIDE PAIRING.


**Title: **"First Christmas"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **NarutoxHinata

**Rating: **T For: some suggestive themes, mild language, angst

**Side Pairings: **ItachixSasuke

**Occasion: **Christmas

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Sorry if you read this and you celebrate another holiday. This is a sequel to "Last Christmas" and you must read that first to understand this. WARNING: This fic contains Sakura bashing so if your pro-Sakura beware. Also, this fic contains yaoi (boyxboy) and it is incest so if your against that you have been warned. Please enjoy this fic and please leave lots of reviews! Thank you! Happy Holidays 08!

The red numbers on the clock blinked and the alarm bellowed. Bright, cerulean eyes opened and a smile lit the room. Naruto Uzumaki sat up in bed and tapped the alarm clock off. He stretched his slightly tanned arms and looked at the calendar tacked on the wall by his head. Today was December 24, Christmas Eve and the anniversary of his relationship with Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan. It was also the anniversary of his freedom. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, humming a Christmas carol while he changed into clean clothes.

Last Christmas, Naruto had met Hinata and truly fallen in love. Before Hinata, Naruto's heart had been broken by Sakura Haruno, princess of the Haruno clan. He had been blind and naïve and believed he had a chance with her. But when he sent her her Christmas gift he discovered what kind of person she really was. When he had chased after Sakura, Naruto had been miserable. Now that he was with Hinata, there wasn't a single day that he didn't smile. His friends had told him over and over that he had changed for the better.

Temari and Kiba had supported Naruto through the whole Sakura ordeal and if they hadn't encouraged him he probably wouldn't have gone after Hinata. But he supposed the real person he had to thank for his happiness was the last person he expected. Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob prince of the wealthy Uchiha clan, had sort of been the matchmaker between Naruto and Hinata. Against his father's wishes, Sasuke had invited Naruto and his friends to the Uchiha Annual Christmas Party, knowing the Hyugas would be attending.

Also, Sasuke had returned the gift Naruto had given Sakura so he could give it to Hinata. It had been a very special ring and since Naruto had given it to Hinata last Christmas, she had never taken it off. It had been Sasuke who had helped play the part in Naruto's Sakura heartbreak but it had also been Sasuke who had helped him find new love. After Naruto had changed and made himself look decent and smell good he headed off to his destination.

Outside, Konoha was thick with snow, snowflakes drifting to Earth. The city was lit with Christmas lights and wrapped in red and green. The sidewalks were overflowing with last minute Christmas shoppers and traffic was halted as people went away to visit family. Naruto weaved his way expertly through the sidewalk crowds whistling a Christmas carol and window-shopping. He had gotten Hinata a Christmas gift ahead of time but if he could get her two nice things he wouldn't mind. The little shop windows were decorated as holiday scenes and advertising Christmas gifts. His orange coat pocket was heavy with Hinata's Christmas gift. He kept his hand in that pocket, guarding the wrapped box from pick-pocketing hands. While he was observing the Christmas-lit window of a candy shop, he accidentally walked into someone.

"Sorry!" he instantly apologized.

"My fault," the other person said.

When Naruto looked up he met dark, onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

There was an awkward silence. They didn't hate each other but they didn't know what to say.

"So…" Naruto started. "Your dad let you out of the house without bodyguards?"

"He probably doesn't' even know I'm gone."

"Are you on the run?"

"No!…I don't know…maybe…"

It was then Naruto noticed how stressed the boy looked. His usual sleek, raven hair was disheveled and out of place. His eyes were bloodshot and there were rings around his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and his shoulders were sagging. He looked more like a peasant than a prince.

"What's going on with you?"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and pulled at the black strands. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"You look like hell. To much party preparating?"

"I don't even know if I'm going to be at the party."

"You're not going to your own party?"

"I just don't want to be over there right now okay!?"

His onyx eyes were cold but they looked sad. There was a lot he wasn't telling him.

"I've got to go," Sasuke mumbled and he pushed past Naruto.

Naruto watched him curiously. He was usually so professional and polite in his own way just like a prince was supposed to be. He was like an entirely different person. Naruto wanted to follow him and figure out what was wrong but Hinata was waiting for him. However, Naruto made it a point to do something nice for Sasuke. No one should be upset on Christmas.

**.:FiRsT cHrIsTmAs:.**

"Hey Angel."

"Good morning Naruto."

They shared a hello kiss before sitting down. Naruto's plan was to spend a fun and romantic Christmas Eve with Hinata in celebration of their first anniversary as a couple. They had met at a little café for breakfast to start off the day. Hinata was as regal looking as ever in her silk dress and fur coat (which she secretly told him was fake because she was against wearing animals). Naruto always felt like a stray beside a poodle when he was with her.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving," she replied.

"Good!"

The waitress took their orders and they were left alone. They stared at each other for a while before Hinata broke the blissful silence. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands, flashing him an angelic smile.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" she asked, honestly curious.

"You'll have to wait and be surprised."

She gave him a playful mean face and he smiled.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

Naruto pretended to ponder her question.

"It'll be outdoors most of the time."

"Oookaaay. Can I have another hint?"

"How many hints do you intend on asking for?"

"Enough for me to narrow it down."

He gave her a scolding look and she just smiled. He smiled as well. There was just something about that smile that just made you smile too. The waitress returned with their candy cane mocha concoction and waffles shaped like gingerbread men.

"How cute," Hinata giggled.

"First time eating Konoha's famous Christmas waffles?" he laughed.

"Yes actually. I just moved here last year and you know Father back then."

"Yupe. I still can't believe he let you out today for me."

Hiashi Hyuga was very protective of his daughters. He didn't approve much of Naruto or his friends. The only thing keeping Hiashi from forbidding Naruto to see Hinata was her happiness. Unlike the other wealthy fathers with daughters, Hiashi didn't want Hinata to be forced into a relationship. Naruto respected and thanked the man despite his objections. The two young lovers at their breakfast in silence, their eyes never leaving each other's. When Naruto paid for their meal, Hinata seemed unbelievably excited to move onto their next destination.

"Shall we?" he asked her, offering his hand like a gentlemen.

She giggled at his attempt to act princely but accepted his hand. He led her out of the café with her hugging his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly like a school girl that had been asked to prom.

"You'll see when we get there."

She just pouted at him and he only smiled. They strolled down the sidewalk between the crowds of people.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto started.

"Mmhm?"

"Your family's close with the Uchihas right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you ever hand around with Sasuke?"

"I guess you could call us friends. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I saw him earlier today and he didn't look like himself. I was just wondering if you knew about anything going on in the family."

"Well there's always been stress among the Uchihas. Fugaku has always set very high standards for his sons. Maybe the pressure's finally getting to Sasuke."

"I don't know…"

"Maybe its relationship problems."

"Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"Maybe he does! The Yamanakas and Harunos have been throwing their daughters at him for eons it seems."

Naruto had a lot to think about He had a feeling something else was going on behind the walls of the Uchiha mansion.

**.:FiRsT cHrIsTmAs:.**

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't!"

"I had a feeling."

Hinata gave him a dainty kiss on the cheek when they arrived at the frozen pond in the park.

"Have you ever skated before?"

"Once or twice. But I really sucked at it."

"Well you didn't have me then did you?"

She laughed while he ran her through the snow to the edge of the pond where a man was offering ice-skates for rent. They tugged on the skates and wobbled onto the ice. Giggling and slipping they inched across the ice, staying to the outside to avoid the more professional skaters.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hinata laughed.

"Me? Pfft! Of course I do. Its me."

She laughed at him playfully just before they went tumbling into the snow.

"Well that was faster than I thought it would be," Naruto said.

"You knew we were going to fall?"

"Of course! I can't skate for my life!"

They laughed hysterically in between kisses. After a little bit they laid in the snow trying to catch their breath. Snowflakes fell like feathers onto their cheeks.

"The day has barely begun and I'm having a great time," Hinata said.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto sighed, interlacing his fingers with her's.

She turned her head and smiled at him and for the umpteenth time in their relationship, he got hypnotized by those silver eyes.

"I think every day I fall more in love with you."

"Me too."

They kissed, a smile on each of their faces.

"Let's not waste all our time in the snow," he said when he released the kiss.

"I don't mind," she giggled but he helped her onto her skates anyway.

"Let's move on before we hurt ourselves," he laughed.

"Okay. I agree with you there," she laughed in reply.

They returned the skates and trekked through the snow through the park arm in arm smiling at each other the whole walk.

"So what else are we doing besides skating?"

"Hm."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and when Hinata looked up at him he was looking at something with a puzzled expression on his face. When he cocked his head to the side she followed his gaze. Seeing the regal prince of the Uchihas hanging upside down on a tree and humiliating himself in public was something you never saw every day.

"What are you looking at?" the raven-haired prince asked, frustrated.

"The freak hanging on the tree," Naruto retorted.

Sasuke sent him an upside down glare.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?"

"Hanging on a tree. What does it look like?"

"Why?" Naruto sighed.

"I'm hoping my head will explode so I don't have to go back home."

"Okay. Down you go."

Hinata and Naruto argued with Sasuke and tried to coax him out of the tree. But the Uchihas were famous for their stubbornness.

"Why can't you just let me die?" he groaned.

"Because its almost Christmas. Go to your party and celebrate the holiday then you can go kill yourself," Naruto argued.

"Fine," the dark prince mumbled and did a back flip type thing off the tree.

He landed on his fee like a cat but then swayed.

"You okay?" Naruto asked holding his arms out in case he fell over.

Sasuke mumbled something inaudible and held his head. Naruto saw him falling so he caught him. He had passed out. Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. She had an understanding smile on her face.

"We should probably take him to my place," he suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," she agreed and came over to help support Sasuke between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. This kind of interrupted our day," Naruto apologized on there way to his house.

"Its no trouble Naruto. It doesn't matter how we spend the day. Just being near you is a perfect day for me."

"You're the best you know that?"

She smiled at his compliment.

"Naruto? I thought you were done trying to assassinate the Uchiha prince."

They turned and met Kiba and Temari, Naruto's best friends.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, despite their previous comment.

"Where are you hiding the body?" Kiba asked scoldingly.

"My house."

"You know that's the first place the police will look," Temari said.

"We didn't kill him," Hinata started. "He passed out and we're taking him somewhere he can rest."

"Passed out? What? Can't take the winter heat?" Temari teased.

"Come on Temari. Give him a break. He's going through a tough time," Naruto defended.

"He's got all the money in the world and he's having a tough time?" Kiba asked.

Kiba and Temari couldn't stand rich people with Hinata as an exception. Ever since the Haruno princess broke Naruto's heart, they thought all wealthy people were heartless and selfish. Naruto had been trying to understand the wealthy more since he started dating Hinata and in that time he had learned that the wealthy had problems just like everyone else.

"Its not all great being rich right Hinata?"

She nodded with a smile and they dragged Sasuke along. Temari and Kiba watched with their heads to the side. It was a strange sight watching the Uchiha prince being dragged along by the Hyuga heiress and a street rat.

**.:FiRsT cHrIsTmAs:.**

"How much blood did you think rushed to his head?" Hinata asked stooping over Sasuke and feeling his forehead.

"He must have been hanging there for a while. Its been an hour since he passed out."

"Do you think something's wrong? Should we take him to a doctor?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just let him sleep."

They had managed to get Sasuke to Naruto's little apartment and he was still out cold on Naruto's bed.

"I'm sorry our day was ruined," Naruto apologized again.

"Naruto for the last time I don't mind. I love every second I'm with you no matter how its spent."

There was that irresistible smile again.

"You are _so _good at being convincing," he said.

"There's nothing I'm trying to convince you of. I spoke the truth."

"You really love me that much?"

"More actually."

She could always make him feel special unlike anyone in his past could have. He gave her a kiss and she kissed back. She had the sweetest kiss. He always felt like he was in heaven when she kissed him. When they wrapped their arms around each other to get more passionate the grinchy prince interjected.

"Go suck face in another room. After that blood rush the last thing I need is a nosebleed," Sasuke growled, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows.

"First he tries to make his head explode. Now he's trying to smother himself. I think its about time you got a therapist," Naruto suggested.

"I don't need therapy," Sasuke growled, muffled by the pillow.

"Then what _do _you need?" Hinata asked gently.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh come on! We come from the same place. I'm sure it wont' be _that _hard for me to understand. Come on! Head up! Wakey-wakey!"

With a smile on her face, Hinata pulled the stubborn Sasuke into a sitting position. Sasuke sent her the start of the infamous Uchiha death glare but was met with Naruto's counter glare that screeched, "Glare at my girlfriend you die." Sasuke lowered his eyes in defeat and Naruto smiled to himself with pride for being the first to defeat an Uchiha in a death glare contest.

"So! Why don't you tell us what's been making you suicidal," Hinata started, oblivious to the optical war that had occurred.

"I'm not suicidal," Sasuke mumbled.

"Then what's making you _act _suicidal?"

"Its personal," he murmured again, laying his head in his hands.

"Talking will make you feel better," she tempted.

Naruto had to smile at her adorable efforts at getting the Prince of Ice to open up. Said prince raised his head slightly and gave her an irritated look through the black strands of hair that fell over his eyes. Her smile never faltered. Neither did his stone gaze.

"Guess," he simply said never taking his eyes off of her.

Her eyes narrowed and a playful look sparked in her eyes. Naruto recognized that as her "game face."

"Parental pressure," was her first guess.

Naruto watched Sasuke's poker face falter so he guessed Hinata's guess was accurate.

"Partially," Sasuke told her.

"Relationship problems," was her second guess.

There was a pause and Sasuke stared at her with his stony eyes for a moment longer before getting to his feet and mumbling something about her being psychic. She smiled to herself proudly and when she turned to him Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Sasuke wandered aimlessly around the room looking at nothing but the floor. Hinata gave him a minute before asking her first question. She was good at these therapeutic love things. Naruto leaned back against the wall and watched his girl at work.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Sasuke bit his lip and his face turned red.

"I'd prefer not to say," he replied continuing to pace and avoid eye contact.

"Okay. That's fine. What are you fighting about?"

Sasuke was reluctant to answer.

"S-She thinks I'm being unfaithful when I'm not."

"Oh. Is there a good reason for her to think this?"

"I was set up."

She gave him a puzzled look which Naruto thought was so adorable. His moment of visual bliss was interrupted when Sasuke sent him a look.

"I was set up by _your _ex-crush."

A cold breeze swept over the blonde and his usually warm eyes turned to ice. He no longer felt an ache in his heart when she was mentioned. Now it was just cool disregard.

"Out to destroy your life next?" he asked.

"I don't know what her game is."

"We're talking about Sakura right?" Hinata inquired.

"Who else?" the two boys said simultaneously.

"What did she do?" the blonde asked.

He was truly concerned for Sasuke. He didn't ant him to fall victim to Sakura's selfishness like he had so foolishly. Sasuke looked uneasy as he sat down to tell his tale.

"I was on my way to meet my…girlfriend and I ran into Sakura. That slut. She was wearing one of those skanky Mrs. Clause outfits. It was some tube top and miniskirt. She could have been naked."

"Who would wear that in this weather?" Hinata asked, disgusted.

Sasuke shrugged and continued.

"She started talking to me and I tried to ignore her and keep walking but she wouldn't let me. Then she kissed me and started throwing her body at me."

"Ew," Naruto commented.

"Be lucky it wasn't you. At first I didn't know what she was doing but then I saw my…girlfriend…watching…"

Naruto noticed he always hesitated when he said girlfriend. Hinata came and sat next to Sasuke and rubbed his back when he hid his face in his hands.

"Now I don't know what to do," the prince whispered, his voice cracking.

Naruto truly felt for him. He had never seen Sasuke so distraught before. Sakura had really screwed him up. Naruto felt like he was looking at a reflection from the previous year of himself. This had been how his heart had been broken. He had been the victim of Sakura's selfish desires.

"Will she be at your party tonight?" the blonde asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'll make sure she doesn't bother you."

"What influence do you have over her? She doesn't even know who you are."

"I have an idea. If you trust me, I can get her off of you."

"Have fun."

_Oh don't worry. I will. I definitely will, _Naruto replied silently.

Hinata gave him a silver, worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile to let her know there was nothing to worry about. Her return smile wasn't so convincing.

"Come on Sasuke. Let's take you home," he offered.

"I told you I don't want to be there."

"It would be best if you did. Just go up in your room until the party starts. If you trust me I can fix up things for you."

Sasuke held the cerulean, determined gaze for a moment then he stood up and headed to the door. Naruto gave Hinata his victory smile.

"We better go with him and make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again."

"Good idea," she agreed.

**.:FiRsT cHrIsTmAs:.**

Sasuke made it home without trying to kill himself and lasted until the Christmas party that night. As a Christmas gift, Hiashi Hyuga had gone through the trouble of getting Naruto some nice dress clothes so he fit in with the other wealthy looking attendees. He and Hinata ascended the regal Uchiha staircase to the large open double doors that were decorated in traditional green, pine garland and red ribbon. The two heirs to the Uchiha throne were on either side of the big Victorian door, welcoming their guests. Hinata and Naruto approached Sasuke with Temari and Kiba shadowing them. Hinata handed Sasuke her invitation with a smile.

"Glad you could make it," he said robotically.

Naruto looked at him. His hair had been combed and his clothes were pressed but his eyes showed how stressed he still was.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

Sasuke lifted his eyes slightly. He was probably more depressed than he had been when they had seen him earlier.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it," he told the prince simply. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my friends."

Sasuke glanced at Temari and Kiba and they waved at him.

"Just don't cause trouble," he mumbled, his sad onyx eyes straying across to the other side of the entrance.

Naruto followed the sad look and found Itachi Uchiha returning Sasuke's glance. A little light bulb went off in Naruto's head.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's face flamed red and he glared at Naruto.

"Just go enjoy the party!"

"Don't worry. I'll still avenge you."

The four entered the stunning Uchiha castle which, as always, was decorated like the North Pole.

"You guys know the drill right?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Look but don't touch," Temari waved him off.

They wandered off to raid the snack table and left the two of them to themselves.

"So…you never told me what your plan for revenge was."

"Humiliation."

"Humiliation…?"

"You'll see."

"Its nothing involving you doing something…sexual right?"

"Oh hell no! I'm just going to shove a cake in her face or something."

"Oh! Okay…"

Hinata's usually pale complexion flared red in embarrassment.

"Come on. You know I'd never do that to you. And you _know _how much I hate her."

"Right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know what you were thinking."

Naruto pulled her to the side and gave her one of his scolding looks.

"You were thinking that I was going to fall for her because she's got a better body than you."

If it was possible, her face got even redder. He gave her another one of his fond smiles.

"Well your wrong. You're the most beautiful girl on the planet. No one can hold a candle to you."

She was definitely the most stunning girl in the room without wearing something slutty. She was wearing a long red dress that pooled at her feet. The sleeves of the dress hung below her shoulders like a sash. She wore white elbow-length gloves, red, strap, high-heel sandals, a simple pearl necklace, and a red poinsettia clip in her raven hair. She looked like a Christmas angel. No other girl in the room could come close to her.

"Do you really think that Naruto?"

"Pfft. Do I really mean that? Am I liar? Come on!"

She giggled.

"So you're the most beautiful girl. Who's the most handsome guy huh? Be careful how you answer."

She burst out laughing.

_Success! _Naruto told himself.

It was one of his many goals to make her laugh at least five times every day.

"Its you of course," she answered.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Naruto pulled some mistletoe out of his pocket and held it between them making her laugh for the sixth time that day.

_New record!_

"Where'd you find that?"

"Bought it at the dollar store."

"I get to kiss the most handsome man in the room. Lucky me."

"The feeling's mutual."

Wrapping her arms around his neck they shared their mistletoe kiss. Naruto opened his eyes once to look at her and in his peripheral vision he caught a flash of pink hair. He followed her around the room with his eyes.

"You want to do me a favor?" he asked against her lips.

"What's that?"

"Go get Sasuke and his 'girlfriend' and get them to stand within sight distance of the snack table."

Hinata drew away and followed his cerulean gaze.

"Putting your plan into action are you?"

"You bet."

"Good luck. And don't do anything stupid."

"Aye-aye Captain."

"Do you stuff soldier."

She gave him a kiss for luck and went to find Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath as he watched Sakura Haruno talk to some fellow princesses at the snack table. He summoned up his strength and approached her. He cleared his throat when he was behind her to get her attention. She turned to face him. A phony smile immediately plastered itself onto his face. He was in action mode.

"Hey," he greeted.

She gave him a condescending look over. She hadn't changed since the Christmas he had loved her at. She was still as slutty and snobby as ever. Unlike Hinata's, her dress was much more revealing and less beautiful. It was a red dress with no sleeves and it showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg. Her lips flared red an her eyelids were pink.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You should," he replied.

She looked at him hard but nothing seemed to click.

"Sorry. Never seen you before."

"I'll give you a hint. I gave you a Christmas present about two years ago."

"How am I supposed to remember that far back?"

"You gave said gift to Sasuke without even opening it."

That got her. She turned to him fully this time waving her girlfriends off.

"I remember you now," she said leaning against the table.

"Do you? Congratulations."

His voice grew cold and her eyes had a challenging spark in them.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," she said.

"What could you possibly have to tell me?"

He glanced around in search of Hinata, Sasuke, and who he guessed was Sasuke's "girlfriend." He spotted Hinata talking to Sasuke across the room. That was a good spot but where was the other Uchiha prince?

"What did you send me that Christmas?" she asked.

"Maybe you should have opened it instead of giving it to someone else."

"I've been asking Sasuke for it back but he said he didn't have it."

"That's because he gave it back to me."

"So you have it?"

"No. My girlfriend has it."

"Girlfriend?'

Naruto jerked his head toward Hinata.

"Hyuga?" she asked in disgust.

"Yeah. She deserved what I went through the trouble of getting for you."

"Excuse me?"

She glared at him. He glared straight back and he caught a glimpse of the oldest Uchiha prince wandering among the crowd behind the table.

"Is that why you kissed Sasuke?" he said, intentionally raising his voice so Itachi Uchiha could hear.

It worked because he saw Itachi stop and watch the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, nervously, when she felt people staring.

"You were just using him so you could get what you wanted. When you were done with him you were to worm your way back into my life. Well that's not going to happen. Never again. I've finally found a girl that loves me and your selfishness isn't going to ruin that for me."

There was a pause. The whole mansion had stopped to watch. Sakura glanced around subconsciously and when he saw Itachi walk toward Sasuke he abandoned Sakura at the snack table. He reclaimed his place at Hinata's side and the party continued like nothing had happened.

"Nice show," Hinata commented.

"Thanks. Um, where'd Sasuke go?"

She jerked her head toward a side hallway off the main room they were in. Naruto saw the raven-haired prince talking with his brother. They disappeared around the corner.

"I'll be right back okay?"

He gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead before following the Uchihas. He peaked around the corner of the hallway and was slightly disturbed by the sight but happy. So his suspicions of Sasuke having the hots for his brother were right. Yeah, there was nothing wrong about that at all. They were hugging in the darkness of the empty hallway more romantically than brotherly. Naruto heard Itachi whisper something to Sasuke.

"I don't want to fight on Christmas. Especially not with you."

"Next time will you believe me when I say I was set up?"

"Let's hope there isn't a next time."

"Agreed."

Naruto felt a tap on his arm and turned to find Hinata beside him.

"Quit peeping and come dance with me Perv."

Naruto blushed but escorted her to the dance floor. On the way they bumped into Kiba and Temari. Temari glared at Naruto.

"What?" he asked.

"That was all you got?" she asked, jerking her head towards Sakura.

"What else did you expect me to do?"

"I'll show you."

She pushed through the crowd toward Sakura before he could say anything to stop her.

"Oh boy," Kiba murmured.

"What's she going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Baaaad things."

The three watched in horror as Temari picked up one of the gourmet cakes on the table. She tapped Sakura on the shoulder and when she turned she shoved the cake in her face. The whole room gasped. Temari ran the cake all the way down to Sakura's chest so pieces were stuck in the stop of the dress.

"_That _was for ruining my friends life," she said while Sakura stood there gasping.

Next, Temari picked up a pitcher of fruit punch and dumped it over the girl's head until every last drop had fallen out.

"And _that _was for me. I've _always _wanted to do that. Merry Christmas Bitch."

Temari left with a triumphant smile on her face. The room was silent for a moment. Then everyone was laughing. Sakura wiped cake out of her eyes and went to the restroom in a fury, her faithful fellow sluts behind her.

"That was cruel," Kiba said to Temari when she approached.

"It was my Christmas gift to myself. Now my life is complete."

Some slow Christmas music started playing and couples grouped together to dance.

"Will you grace me with a dance mademoiselle?" Naruto asked Hinata in a phony French accent.

"Oui monsieur," she replied with a curtsy.

They went to the dance floor and started waltzing.

"Happy now that you got your revenge?" she asked him.

"Most certainly."

"I'm glad you got what you wanted for Christmas."

"I hope you get what you wanted."

Naruto pulled out a rectangular black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"You got me something?" she beamed.

"It _is _Christmas. Its all about the giving."

She clicked open the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond bracelet that matched the ring he had given her last year.

"You spend to much on me," she said.

"You're worth more than a billion."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back, leaning down to give her his Christmas kiss. He was finally happy. He had finally gotten everything he wanted for Christmas. He didn't need to ask for anything else but to spend the rest of his Christmases with the girl he loved.

**Author's Review: **Phew! That was longer than I had planned but I think it was a good sequel! Please review! I hope you all liked it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
